


More Man Than a Horse

by glasskites



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasskites/pseuds/glasskites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bojack doesn't know who he is going as for Halloween. Does it even matter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Man Than a Horse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wellexcuuuuuseme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellexcuuuuuseme/gifts).



“What costume are you going to wear to Mr. Peanutbutter’s Halloween party?”

Bojack thought this over. Normally, he went as Secretariat for Halloween every year; that was a no-brainer. But now that he was _actually_ playing Secretariat for real in the movie, it felt like cheating to use the same costume again. Unfortunately there weren’t many other options for horse costumes, unless he wanted to go as Seabiscuit. “I don’t know, I’m out of ideas,” he said, refilling his glass with vodka. It wasn’t like he even wanted to go in the first place. “What about you?”

Princess Carolyn stroked her whiskers gleefully. “I already had the idea since April,” she confided. “Whaddya think? White make-up, pink ribbon...say hello to Hello Kitty!”

“That’s original,” Bojack said flatly.

“Well, fine.” Princess Carolyn sat back, a little miffed. “At least I have a costume. What’s yours then, genius?”

“Maybe I’ll just go as three kids under a trenchcoat.” Bojack downed the vodka in one fell swoop and gave his agent the best glare he could muster.

“Don’t be a baby.” Princess Carolyn had returned her attention to her phone, pointedly ignoring him. “If you don’t wanna go, then don’t go.”

“What’s the big deal about his stupid party anyway?” Bojack snapped, and they both yelled in shock when Todd popped out from behind Princess Carolyn’s chair.

“Are you kidding me? Mr. Peanutbutter throws the _best_ parties!” Todd exclaimed, clapping his hands in excitement.

“Firstly, how did you get here?” Bojack said. “Secondly, I don’t care, just leave.”

Princess Carolyn sniffed in disdain. “Come on Todd, let’s leave Grumpypants alone. You can come home and help me with my costume.”

“Awww, sweet!” Todd said cheerfully as he followed her, and Bojack grumbled all the way until they left the office. Now Bojack was sitting by himself in Princess Carolyn’s office, alone and stupid and with no costume.

Bojack just downed more vodka in silence. Maybe he should skip the party, even if Mr. Peanutbutter had sent him six different invitations and ambushed him in the parking lot to overenthusiastically invite Bojack in person. Was Bojack going to be guilted into attending some lame party with people he hated? Hell, no.

Besides, no one would miss him if he didn’t attend.

Bojack harrumphed sadly and stared out of the window, watching more Vigor employees heading for their cars and leaving work to attend cool Halloween parties everywhere. Bojack watched them all, then got up and left the office, walking past a group of costumed lemurs and heading towards his own car. It was shaping up to be just another goddamn miserable Saturday, Halloween or no.


End file.
